Return to the Falls
by Sans-The-Fullmetal-Time Lord
Summary: Two years. Two LONG years. That's how long it's been since the Pines Twins had left for home on that bus, but now, things in California went south...six feet under south. After making a rash decision, Dipper and Mabel Pines hop on the next bus to Gravity Falls, Oregon. But things have changed... Will they ever reveal the reason for their return? And who is this new kid?
1. Escape to Gravity Falls

Dipper yanked the pre packed suitcase from under his bed, looking behind him to the tear soaked face of his twin sister, he knew they had to go, now. He grabbed her carry on as well and checked the hallways of their california home, it was still empty. Good, they didn't get through the door yet.

"Dipperrrr." Mabel began to whine as he dragged her down the darkened hallway to the window that lead to the back of the house. The banging on the front door began grow intensively louder as they finally reached the window, Dipper yanked it open and basically shoved Mabel out of it, following afterwards shortly. He slammed the window down and ran to the bus stop which, thankfully, wasn't too far of a journey from their home. Dipper pulled down the old lumberjack hat down over his face, as if trying to disguise himself. Mabel just clutched Waddles to her chest as she sobbed, trying not to completely have a breakdown.

"W-what about mom and dad?" She asked as she turned her tear soaked towards her brother, hoping that he had figured out..something. Dipper didn't even look over when he replied, "It's too late for them...We need to go." He stated as he grabbed a bus schedule from a little dispenser next to him, flipping through it to see all the possible places they could hide.

"Where are we even gonna go?!" She bellowed as she shoved her face into Waddles as she sobbed even harder. Dipper just smiled and shot up, running off to buy two tickets, leaving Mabel alone in a mess of weeping and now confusion. She looked over and froze, it was _them!_ She ran over to her little twin brother and tucked on his shirt, "There here! Where are we going?!" She shouted, not noticing a bus pull up. Dipper pointed to the bus, and climbed on as soon as the door opened.

"Last Bus leaving California. Express route to Gravity Falls, Oregon." He stated in a monotone voice, causing Mabel to kinda feel sorry for him; but now wasn't the time to question why he was upset. She simply ran onto the bus, pausing only for a moment to place a smiley face emoji sticker on the driver's forehead. Dipper occupied a seat in the middle of the bus, trying his best to avoid being visible from the windows; however, Mabel just plopped herself down beside him, forcing him to go against the side window. She smiled as she sat Waddles down on the seat beside the duo, who quickly rolled onto his belly and fell asleep. Mabel giggled slightly as the bus then began to ride out of town.

Dipper sighed as they were on their way, back to that weird but _safe_ town hidden in the oregon smiled slightly to himself as he pulled a folded, slightly faded, bit of his brown lumberjack hat and began to look over it.

He smiled softly as Mabel began to read it over his shoulder, her excitement growing with each passing mile. It wasn't long before they began to drift off too dreamland, and after what had taken place, neither one of them tried to fight it.

 _Dipper stood in a small forest, he recognized it as the one beside the Mystery Shack, he smiled as he felt a tear roll down his cheek, he was the happiest he's felt in two years. He began to walk around, wondering the dream version would hold up to the real one. He walked for what seemed like hours until he found a part of the woods he didn't know, which was odd, he thought he memorized the entire layout of the town. He rushed forward, the same feeling of adventure rushing over him as it did when he first entered this forest two years back. He noticed all the overgrowth that was occurring, and wondered why none of the creatures had taken care of it? He kept walking until he noticed what seemed to be a small statue hidden in an overgrown shrub; he knelt down to take a closer look, and jumped back after uncovering it, it was Bill! He wiped off his hands quickly, "W-what the hell?" He questioned aloud as he took a slight step closer. He was...frozen in stone. He sighed in relief as he then saw someone new walked up, he didn't know this kid. He paused as his dream glitched out._

Dipper awoke to the screeching of Mabel's excited voice, 'We're back! We're Back We're baaaaaaack!" She shouted as she pressed her face against the window and almost popped it out of it's socket. He chuckled as he had to pull her back into her seat so they wouldn't get kicked off the bus early. They watched as the drove past the familiar water fountain with Robbie's muffin looking mushroom cloud still drawn on it, they both had a small nostalgic chuckle as the bus rolled into the stop.

'End of the line, everybody off!" called the driver as the twins, plus pig, quickly jumped off the bus and looked around. This was it...this was home now. They paid the fee and the bus drove off, allowing the duo (trio if you count Waddles) to look around and begin to drag their stuff to the Mystery Shack, which they actually missed more than their own home. It didn't take long before they began to smell the familiar smell of the Shack's chimney, and they broke off into a sprint.

"GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!" They shouted as they ran to the door, not having to worry about a line because it was closed today. They knocked on the door with excitement, unable to wait to see their grunkles again. The door opened and the quickly tackled whoever opened it, hugging them, "GRUNKLE STAN!'

"D-Dipper! M-Mabel! What up hambones?" asked a rather chubby hispanic man, dressed in a tux and a fex, exactly like Stan's. He smiled with his gofer like teeth and nearly crushed them in a bear hug.

"SOOS!"


	2. Friends, Old and New

Author's Note:Before I read it in the comments asking who the hell "Tucker" is, it's me, I wanted to be in this. Problem? Make a deal with Bill and fix it. If not, then enjoy. Also, Tucker might be placed in my OC info sheet..thingies, so if you want to know about him ahead of time, go check there when his part is published.

"What are you two doing here?" Soos asked as he closed the door behind them, noticing they had bags and Waddles with them. He noticed that their faces showed excitement, but their eyes showed pain. Soos sighed and brought them up to the attic, "Sorry bro dudes, but this is the only space I had le-" He was interrupted by the twins rushing past him, happily and fairly quickly unpacking and setting it up just as it was two years ago. He smiled softly as he then went downstairs to inform Melody that they have gusts.

After a few hours, the attic was now their room again, and the duo smiled as they plopped down on their separate beds. "Dipper, do we have to tell Soos?" Mabel asked as she rolled over to look at her twin brother, who shook his head no. "We'll wait till dinner tonight to tell Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford." he replied with a yawn as he rolled over, facing the wall as he began to doze off slowly.

Mabel laid awake as she looked up at the bell above her bed, and sighed softly as she absentmindedly began to stroke her pig, giggling softly as he dug his snout into her newly developed chest and oinked happily. She looked into Waddle's eyes and smiled, kissing his snout before sitting up, forcing said pig to retreat to the bed space beside her; then proceeding to fall asleep. Mabel decided to see what Soos was up to so she crept downstairs, her bare feet softening the creaks of the old stairs a small bit, but not enough to stop Soos from hearing her, and popping his head around the corner,

"Hey girl dude, whatcha' need?" He asked as his gofer like teeth protruded from his mouth, causing her to smile in nostalgia, exposing her braces as she finished the descent down the steps, and gave her friend a quick hug, "Just this for now." She replied as she turned and headed towards the kitchen, her stomach suddenly beginning to grumble, the older male chuckled and began to whip up some pancakes on the stove, "Sit down, I got this." He reported as he poured the batter into the skillet and waited to flip it. He looked over his shoulder at his friend, and noticed how...down she kinda looked. Soos then got an idea, he set the burner to low and sat with Mabel, "Hey...ya know, Candy and Grenda are usual customers, if ya want I can get them to come over, sound fun?" Soos asked, and smiled as he saw the girl instantly perk up, and nod her head violently shouting "YES!" over and over again, and practically choked him in a hug.

Dipper tossed and turned as he kicked off his covers, nightmares plaguing his head. He kept shouting at that stupid boy, pleading with him not to shake the statue's hand, but to no avail. The last thing Dipper heard before jolting awake was the laughter of that meniaical dream demon. After that horrifying episode, Dipper gently pressed his face into his palms, trying to take a second to process what his dream might mean. Could it be a foreshadowing of what's to come? Nah, he figured, he was just a little paranoid ever since Weirdmageddon passed. He never talked to anyone about it back home, not even his parents. Besides, they'd never believe him sighed as he threw his feet over the side of the bed, lifting himself into a standing position. He fastened his hat onto his head before throwing on his old orange shirt and navy blue vest and began to descend the stairs.

When Dipper finally got into the kitchen, he smiled to himself at how much things didn't seem to change. Soos and Mabel had began to see if Soos could lick his elbow, forgetting about the empty plates of what he could only assume used to house pancakes. He smiled as he walked over the fridge and proceeded to pour himself a small cup of some cola that was provided from the new "Mr. Mystery". Just then, Melody walked in and ruffled Dipper's hair softly as she walked past him and gave Soos a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush a bright pink.

"Ooooooh, Soos is in love!" Mabel yelled as she pointed a finger at the couple, causing them both to look away and blush. Dipper walked up and placed a hand on his twin's shoulder, "Well you did kinda help hook them up." he stated as she muttered "True." under her breath before continuing to chant Soos on in his quest to lick the elusive elbow. Dipper then walked over to the gift shop, taking a nostalgic look around as he began to have small flashbacks here and there. He then saw a small object discarded object on the counter and, upon closer inspection, found it to be Grunkle Stan's Fez. Dipper slowly lifted it and, checking to make sure he was alone, walked over to the mirror and placed it upon his head. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" He proclaimed, imagining he was Stan. He then began to pace around, acting as if he was restocking the shop as Stan used to do; however, he felt a pang of sadness, why weren't they back yet? Then he remembered, and he groaned to himself. The trip! He completely forgot that the older pine twins had began to sail around the world, which means it could take months for them to return before he could fill them in on what happened.

Mabel, after collecting the twenty tokens for winning the bet, had began to wait outside for Grenda and Candy to show up, as promised by Soos. She didn't even bother to throw on shoes as she rocketed outside, and wound up punting a gnome across the yard due to it. She shouted an apology to the gnome as she plopped her rear on the front step and watched for any sign of her friends' approach. At first, when she heard the approach of motorcycle she figured Grenda's parents finally got her one, but her hopes were dashed as she saw the figure was too lean to be her friend. The figure sped up the road and drifted to a stop about two feet from where Mabel was sitting, she squeaked and jumped back. She was about to retaliate at the figure until it stood up, or more or less, _he_ stood up. He was about 6'1" and was of decent build, and his skin tight black T-shirt made Mabel feel the need to either look away or drool. He kicked down the kickstand and removed his helmet, revealing the man behind the cycle, he had bright orange hair, hazel-green eyes and what seemed to be a scar going down the left side of his face. He turned over to her and smiled sheepishly, his teeth reflecting the sun off of them.

"S-sorry about that, I get carried away sometimes." He replied, scratching the back of his head with his knuckleless leather gloves. Mabel blushed softly and acted as if it was no big deal. She walked up to his bike and eyed it curiously, it's jet black coat making her feel that it was crafted from the night sky. She touched it and yanked back her finger, she didn't know not to touch the engine. The boy chuckled softly as he handed her his water bottle, it was ice cold. She muttered a thanks and pressed it against her burn.

"What kind of bike is that?" She asked as she pressed the bottle harder against her finger, "2007 Harley Davidson V Twin Chopper. I ordered it with the paint job." He replied with a smile as he then extended a hand, 'I'm Tucker, by the way." He said as she offered her non burned hand, "I'm Mabel." She replied with a slight giggle as he smiled at her, "Nice name." He replied, before turning to the shack and setting his helmet on one of the handlebars, then walked inside. Mabel wanted to follow him, but knew she needed to wait for her friends, so she did.


	3. Old Flames, Rekindled

Tucker knocked on the screen door before completely stepping into the Mystery Shack, kicking his leather boots off at the door before proceeding any further into the gift shop. He patted the counter affectionately, his somewhat pale skin standing out against the mahogany wood. He turned around, "I'm here !" he called out as he leaned against the counter, waiting for his boss to come in. Instead of the large Hispanic man he was used to seeing, he was surprised to see a boy about a year or two younger than him;he looked at the boy with a puzzled look, "Uhh...hi?" He said as he tried to act cool and casual. The boy simply leaned against the doorframe, not even looking at him, arms crossed across his somewhat muscular chest, but even then it was a stretch.

"Shack's closed." was all that the kid said.

"Funny, I wasn't told anything about it." Tucker said, wonder why the boy seemed to not wanna look at him.

"Well, it is, so you might wanna go." He replied, not in a cold manner, but more as a suggestion.

"Oh, well you might wanna tell Gideon, he's on his way."

"Wait, GIDEON?!" Dipper replied, puzzled and somewhat worried.

"Yea, dude's been a big help around here. Ever since Wendy got a new job as a delivery girl, it's just been , Mr. Ramirez, Gideon and me." He said as he started to throw on his boots, "Tell Lil' Gideon I said to meet me over at the mall around ten o'clock tonight , I'ma need his help with something, okay?" asked the teen before he exited the shack, causing Dipper to finally try and look at him clearly, but was only greeted by the closed door.

Just as Tucker threw on his helmet and sped up the hill, a small baby blue car rolled down the gravel path, and a rather tall teen stepped out from the driver's seat. Mabel's jaw dropped as she noticed the teen, he had the same powder white hair, still up like a cinnamon bun atop his head, a slightly updated version of his baby blue suit, and the same dorky smile.

"G-Gideon?" She squeaked, looking over to what she guessed was an old friend, seeing as how he DID help her and Dipper stop Bill in the end, and he did seem a bit more...attractive than the last time she saw him. Gideon didn't seem to notice her at first, so she took the opportunity...to dive into a bush. She didn't know why, but she felt...different towards him. Last time, he was a creepy little twerp, but that was two years ago... He walked into the shack and called out, in a _slightly_ deeper voice "Hi Soos! I'm here!." and closed the door behind him.

Dipper was on the couch at that point, trying to fight off the start of a migraine when he heard the door. He groaned and walked over, his socks causing him to seem quieter than he would normally be. He peeked his head around and felt his jaw drop, it was Gideon! What the hell was he doing in the shack!? Dipper marched up to him, causing him to turn towards him. "D...Dipper Pines?" He asked before charging him and lifting him into a bear hug, "I can't believe it! It's been awhile buddy!" He shouted as he noticed Dipper's face turning fifty shades of purple and let him go, "Oops...s-sorry 'bout that." He replied as he watched his ex-nemesis try and regain his breath. 'Since when did Gideon hug like Manly Dan?" thought the younger pine twin.

He could almost see the light bulb go off over the teen's oversized hair, 'Wait, if you're here...that must mean Mabel is too!" He squealed, causing Dipper to chuckle softly to himself; he still sounded almost exactly the same. He then remembered why he even got up in the first place, he sat atop the counter and looked over to him, "The Shack's closed, and Mabel went out with her friends." He informed the ex-psychic, and felt kinda bad at the sight of him seeming to deflate like an old balloon. He sighed softly, Gideon wasn't as bad as he used to be...maybe he should give him a chance.

"H-hey Gideon, since you don't have work...maybe we can, hang out?" He asked, worried about making him mad, seeing as how he could probably hold his own in an arm wrestling match against Manly Dan, and the very thought made him shudder. He sighed in great relief as he watched Gideon brighten up, and nod happily. "Of course! Maybe I can make up for..." he paused and flushed in embarrassment, not wanting to bring up the past. Dipper could totally relate. The duo then informed Soos that they'd be leaving for a bit, all he asked was that Dipper be back before dark. They agreed and exited the Mystery Shack, both climbing into Gideon's car.

"Since when did you learn to drive?' Dipper asked as they pulled out carefully,

"About a year ago, Ol' Man McGucket wanted me to try and bring you two back...but I didn't remember where y'all fellers lived, so I just learned and that was it." He replied as they drove down the forest path to the main road.

"Really, why did Old Man McGucket want us to come back?" Dipper asked as he looked over to the driver's seat, and noticed that Gideon was looking kinda nervous. He wanted to press him, but figured it wouldn't be in his best interests, besides, he'd slip up eventually.

"So...what's Gravity Falls been like since we left?"

"It's been...kinda boring and quite actually, even the creatures in the forest seemed kinda down since y'all fellers left, but other than that it's been ok. I closed down the Tent of Telepathy, and I started making an honest living at the Mystery Shack...ol' place kinda grown on ya after a while..." He replied softly before trailing off, again, Dipper could totally relate to that.

"How was life back home?" Gideon asked as they finally reached the main road, and sat at a stop light. Dipper sighed as he looked out the window, "I really...don't wanna talk about it, if that alright." he stated as the light changed and they drove onwards, in the direction of a small pizza shop near the Falls Mall, causing Dipper to wonder what Gideon had planned.

"I understand, I bet it was kinda boring really." Gideon offered as a way to help transition the conversation to a less...sore subject. He pulled into a shady parking spot in the "Tent of Pizza-pathy" and exited the car; Dipper followed suit, a look of confusion clearly written on his face. "I thought you said-"

"I never said I got RID of the tent, I just modified it to be a pizza shop!" He exclaimed as he walked in, holding the flap so Dipper could enter behind him. "I don't actually own it, my father does. he wanted a second business backup in case the discount auto-mart happens to go under." He informed him as he nodded, and walked up to the counter, Dipper noticed that Gideon had a slight smirk on his face, "Oh Weeeendyyyyy! He called, and smiled at Dipper, who's face went completely red. He pulled the lumberjack hat down lower over his eyes, and remained like that as Wendy walked up to the counter. Her regular green plaid shirt being replaced by a baby blue plaid shirt, customly made for her by Gideon, and her boots being swapped out for red converse sneakers. Her hair remained the same, and she seemed not a day older.

"What up Mr. G!" She said as she high-fived her manager, who seemed to be hiding something behind his back. Her curiosity began to pique as she looked at him, "Whatta ya hiding?" she asked as she tried to peek behind him, and pouted slightly when he kept moving to obstruct her view.

"What did you say you wanted, more than anything?' He asked.

"An axe to cut the pizza?" She offered as her eyes began to shine, "Sweet! I got a pizza-cuttin' axe!"

"No you didn't, it's something better!" He replied as he side-stepped out of the way, revealing the hidden figure of Dipper Pines, who moved the hat high enough to look at her and wave slightly, "Yo." was all he said before she leapt over the counter and had him in yet another bear hug, only this time, he hugged back. "Dipper, I missed you." She whispered in his ear, "And you kept my hat safe." She chuckled as she removed it and gave him a noogie with her elbow. She then smiled and reached for her rear pocket, and pulled out a small blue and white baseball cap, with a blue pine tree in the center of the white patch.

She then placed it on his head, and pulled it over his eyes before she hopped back over the counter. Gideon laughed his usual high pitched laugh, causing Dipper to wonder if his voice actually changed or if he was making it seem like it did. 'And, as a celebration of Gravity Falls' wayward son's return, you can make a pizza, close up, and come with us back to the shack!' He shouted, clapping his hands on her shoulders. She fisted the air as she ran off to the kitchen, already set on making a large meat lovers.

"Gideon..."

"Yea partner?"

"Thank You..." Dipper said before unexpectedly hugging Gideon, who awkwardly hugged back, smiling.

"Like I said...I'ma make it up to ya, and Mabel too." He whispered as he let go, and smiled at him.

"Do you even know what wayward means?" Wendy asked, a pizza already in it's box and in her hands as she came back into view. She had a slight laugh in her question, causing Dipper to blush softly before forcing it to fade. Gideon stuttered a confident definition, which Wendy seemed happy with and ruffled his oversized hair, causing him to grumble. Both her and Dipper began to laugh as he patted it furiously back into it's neat and tidy form. Dipper held the flap as Wendy and Gideon exited the tent, and waited for Wendy to zip and padlock the tent before they all walked to the familiar red pick-up truck. "Isn't this Soos' truck?" Dipper asked as he climbed shotgun, and watched as Gideon hopped into the truck bed.

"It used to be, he sold it to me last summer." She replied as she started it up, and began to pull out of the parking lot. Dipper smiled and fixed his hat to its old position on his head, nodded to himself when he got it, and proceeded to lean his head against the window, watching as the small town began to pass by again, only this time he was here...he was staying.


	4. The Journals:Reborn

**Author's Note:Since this is** **how I see Gravity Falls in two years,** **I decided to make some changes to the characters. Candy is a lesbian, since I kinda got that vibe from her towards the series end, so don't hate. Mabel is a decent artist instead a child artist, using both laptop and paper, so it's whatever I can get pictures for as of now. Finally, Pacifica is kinda a hooker, trying to make her own money instead of living off her parents. Since that's it, enjoy ^^**

 **WARNING:ADULT RATED MATERIAL AHEAD!CHILDREN,SHEILD YOUR EYES! Mostly just Mabel changing clothes and "graphic" pictures sent by Pacifica, but still, just a fair this bothers you, ask Bill to rewrite it for you, or just skip the second paragraph.**

Mabel had closed the door behind her as she entered the shack, having spent the last few hours with Grenda and Candy at the Pines Mall, practicing their pick-up lines on guys, well, girls for Candy. Mabel was still shocked at that one, but she loved her nonetheless. After she said her good-byes and entered the shack, she sighed due to fatigue and sluggishly made her way up to her attic bedroom and closed the door behind her. She was exhausted, she kicked off her shoes and yanked off her socks, before walking and sitting on her bed. She flopped onto her back and yawned, she was ready for bed, definitely. She groaned as she sat up, knowing she had to change.

She simply grabbed a violet nightgown and began to strip, yanking her sweater off her torso to reveal her decently developed breasts, confined in a dark black PINK bra from Victoria's Secret. She smiled as she bounced them a few times, muttering "Jiggle, Jiggle, Jiggle.' as she watched them move. After she was done with that little 'game' she pulled off her sweatpants, revealing a slightly brighter black pair of panties, that happened to compliment her curves quite nicely. She then began to pretend to play bongos on her ass, before straightening up and pulling the nightgown over herself, then flopped back onto the bed.

Mabel sighed as she looked at the ceiling, her thoughts slowly drifting back to Gideon...and the new boy. She couldn't stop thinking of those two, no matter how hard she tried. "Why!?" She shouted into her pillow and kicked her feet into her mattress. She sat up and, out of recent habit, began to talk to herself. "Why can't I get them out of my head?! I mean, Gideon is.. _was,_ a complete creep! But now he's...kinda cute? I don't know...and that Tucker guy was... _mysterious._ " That was the best she could think off before her third yawn indicated it was time to hit the hay, she drew back the covers and laid her head down, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

Tucker arrived at the Pines Mall around nine o'clock, he was an hour early from when he told lil' G to show up. He sighed and sat on his motorcycle, looking at the dim lights inside the mall; it was still open until eleven, but that didn't mean he wanted to go inside. He **hated** people. Well, hate was too strong a word, he _disliked_ people. He just never wanted to be around too many people for too long a time, at least, people that could annoy him. He took a look at his phone and noticed he had received a message from Pacifica, he groaned audibly as he opened the message,

 _Pacifica:Heyy ;)_

 _Tucker:Wut?_

 _Pacifica:I'm lonely...wanna come over?_

 _Tucker:I'm busy...look, I get you need the money, but I really am busy, maybe later?_

 _Pacifica:gr8, ttyl._

 _Tucker:ttyl_

Tucker then slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped off the motorcycle, he disliked people, but he _HATED_ being uncomfortable; so he reluctantly decided to walk around the mall. As he entered the automatic doors, he knew instantly he stood out like a sore thumb,he was shrouded in a leather biker jacket, a skin tight black T-shirt, and black jeans, along with leather boots. Even the goth teens gave him a distasteful look, causing him to flush in embarrassment as he speed walked to a nearby clothing store. He hated being stared at by a group of people, especially when it was because he didn't fit in. He didn't bother to read the sign as he rushed into the store, which he noticed was basically a Hot Topic. He just grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a white dress shirt,a black vest, and red sneakers, and rushed into a changing room, slowly trying different combinations of the store clothes and his own; it was times like this he wished he actually had a place to live, so he could at least keep more than one or two sets of clothes.

After a bit of mix-and-matching, he walked out wearing the white dress shirt, the black vest, the blue jeans and red sneakers. He had his boots, jacket and the black skin tight shirt in the bag, which he brought to the counter and purchased before attempting to leave, mostly out of habit than anything else.

"Tucker?" asked an employee, who had purple dyed hair and black lipstick, as she saw the teen about to leave. He froze and turned around slowly, looking over to the girl and walking over to her.

"I swear I paid for these." He replied, his fists tightening out of habit, he usually fought his way out of situations like this, mostly fighting fat security guards

"No, it's not that. Somebody dropped off something for you, they gave a description of you, so I figured you're the guy." She replied as she lifted a large, bulky wrapped bundle and set it on the counter for him, Tucker reluctantly grabbed the parcel and nodded a thanks before exiting the store. He threw his gaze down as he started to walk over to a bench, who the hell knew he was here? Gideon? No, why wouldn't he give this to him himself? Tucker plopped down on the bench, and slowly began to unwrap the bulky package on his lap. He was surprised and..quite puzzled to find what appeared to be three journals, seemingly having been burnt and then having undergone a restoration attempt. Each book had a golden hand, six fingers instead of five, and numbers 1 through 3 written on the hands.

"What the hell?" He asked aloud as he flipped open the one on top, Number 3. It seemed to be depicting a bunch of weird creatures, with messy scrawl covering the each page with multiple notes. He found a sketch of the floating cliffs above the town, with the note "Not naturally occurring?" written in somewhat sloppy handwriting. He raised an eyebrow, who the hell would give him three books chock full of conspiracy theories? He debated whether or not to toss them in a nearby trash can, when his phone went off again, this time is was Gideon calling, he slid his finger across the screen to answer him.

"What's up Lil' G?" He asked as he put the books beside him.

"Tucker, Dipper just told me ya needed my help, what's up?" Gideon asked as the sound of a engine starting filled the background.

"Just get down here, plans changed, I got something you might wanna see." He replied as he put his open hand atop the book stack, maybe Gideon would know about these.

"What is it?" He asked as the sound of gravel crunching under his tires interrupted the background noise.

"Just get down here." He said, a small tinge of annoyance in his voice. Gideon replied that he'd be there in a bit, and hung up. Tucker sighed as he looked towards the door, then threw the journals into his bag of clothes. He got up and started to pace by the front doors, causing them to open everytime he got within close proximity to them, which happened to be every few minutes.


	5. The Phone Call & The Race

Gideon pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, the remains of pizza sauce still smeared across his mouth in tiny, messy splotches. He shut off the engine and exited the car, not bothering to check if he was completely clean before entering the automatic doors of the mall. Almost immediately he sw Tucker pacing, and walked up to him slowly as he whistled for his attention, causing Tucker to jump nearly out of his skin.

"Jeez-es H. Fuck Gideon, make some noise when you move, damn!" He replied as he put his hand to his chest, acting as if he was hyperventilating, causing Gideon to giggle softly. Tucker coughed into his arm, as if trying to transition to the next topic. He motioned to a nearby bench and and started walking to it, a small bundle hidden under his arm, causing Gideon to stare. Tucker then plopped down onto the bench, and patted the spot beside him, implying for Gideon to take a seat. He slid over to make room for the rather larger teen as he sat down.

"Uhh..Gideon?"

"Yea?" he asked.

"You got a little somethin' on your mouth." Tucker replied as he licked his thumb and wiped away the remaining pizza sauce off his mouth, causing Gideon to blush a bit. He then looked back over to the bundle and reached for it, "Say, whatcha got there?" He asked as he pulled it onto Tucker's lap.

"So...these aren't from you? Alright then..." He muttered softly as he began to talk silently to himself, earning a few worried glances from his friend. He then shook the stares away as he unfolded the bundle, revealing the journals, only now they looked brand-new. Gideon gasped and grabbed the first one, and flipped through it.

"W-where did ya get these?" He stuttered as memories of his time with Journal #1 came flooding back, he closed it and placed it back on the stack upon his friend's crotch.

"I thought these were a gift from you. You always talked about those 'creatures' you ran into when you were twelve, so I figured you made all of that up, then made these to cover your tracks." Tucker replied as he looked at Gideon, who seemed to be more..giddy, than normal. Tucker decided to test something, he passed a page a little bit back and figured he'd flip to it when his pal arrived.

Gideon leapt out of his seat and began to back away,

"Y-you shut that book right now!" He shouted, fear flashing in his eyes. Tucker just shrugged and closed it, allowing Gideon to readjust himself. Tucker chuckled softly to himself as he replayed the scene of Lil' G's flip out over in his head, causing him to earn a rude glare from his friend.

"Dude, relax. It's just a stupid drawing."

"That ain't' just no drawin' Tuck, you have no idea how much power these books have."

"Power. Are you fucking serious Gideon?" Tucker asked, although it was more of a scoff than anything. He sighed as he put his palm to his face, trying to suppress an irritated groan. It was then that Tucker's phone buzzed again, he opened it and was surprised to see it was an unknown number; he looked over to Gideon and raised an eyebrow, seemingly wondering if Lil' G had anything to do with the call. He only shrugged. He slid his finger to answer it, then put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Tucker began, both Gideon and him leaning in closely to hear what the mystery person had to say.

"ENO FO SU SI GNITPMET ETAF, HCIW ENO FO SU SI TI?" replied a staticy and mangled voice

"E-excuse me?" Tucker asked, giving Gideon a worried look as he waited to hear the response, he wasn't waiting long.

"REKCUT, I WONK LLA TUOB UOY. ERUOY TRAP FO YM SNALP, LL'I EES UOY NI RUOY SMAERD!"

Then the phone cut out, leaving an uneasy silence in it's wake. Gideon looked both puzzled and troubled as he gently began to stroke his chin in thought, causing Tucker to just stare at him. "Does this normally happen in this town?"

"Whattda ya- oh...yea, I forgot, this is only your first month in town." He sighed as he looked over to Tucker, and bit his lip, as if debating whether or not to say something to him;however, he seemed to decide against it and just stood up.

"Come on, We might wanna show these to an expert." He said, referring to the Journals that sat perched upon Tucker's lap. He only nodded and followed the big haired teen outside, and passed him the bag of clothes and bundle of Journals as he hopped upon his motorcycle, and revving the engine; he smirked softly over to Gideon and started to run the tire, but held his bike in place, waiting for Gideon to go.

"Race to the shack?" Gideon offered, starting up his car in a fairly leisurely pace, and a small tealish-green looking cloud of smoke was emitted from his exhaust pipe.

"You're on!" He said as he sped off, spitting bits of neglected asphalt towards the baby blue car as he laughed, his voice echoing all throughout the Falls, followed by the scream of his engine. Gideon chuckled as he grasped something that hung around his neck, "Come on, ol' buddy, let's see if you work as well as ya did before." He whispered as his car began to glow the same color that the smoke had been, and he put the pedal to the metal, causing the car to rocket after the motorcycle.

Tucker smirked as he looked back only to see that the beatle car was keeping up, "HEY, USING NOS IS CHEATING!" he shouted back as he gripped the handlebars tightly, and began to put on more and more speed. Gideon rolled down his window and stuck his head out, and shouted, "MAGIC ISN'T NOS TUCKIE!"

Tucker growled and sped ahead of him, coming to an intersection far ahead of his friend, he looked back and laughed at him, "MAGIC DOESN'T BEAT A HARLEY!"

"TUCKER, LOOK OUT!" Gideon shouted.

Tucker turned around just in time to crash head on into a logging truck, his bike going under the truck as he flew over it, and began to tumble and roll until he came to a stop in the middle of the street. Gideon gasped and shot out of his car, sprinting towards the accident, shouting his friend's name over and over. The driver, who happened to be Manly Dan, hopped out of the rig's cabin,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see 'em comin'!" He shouted as both Gideon and him ran towards the injured biker, both of them trying to figure out how bad the accident was. Tucker laid about twenty feet away from the stopped truck, his vest and shirt torn, his shoes were flung off his feet, and his head was a bloody mess. Gideon put a hand to his mouth, "Oh dear Gawd!" He squeaked as he knelt down to the side and gagged, he was going to be sick. Manly Dan lifted the boy up, "WE NEED A DOCTOR!"


	6. Warnings and News Breaking

Gideon paced back and forth outside of the emergency room in the waiting room, chewing through what was left of his nails; then spitting them to the carpet. He should've never tried to beat Tucker, he knew how competitive that hot head was; he swore he could never understand why. He sighed and finally sat down in a waiting room chair, he had to tell Soos, if nothing more than an explanation as to why Tucker wouldn't be at work for a while. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he reached " ** **Soos-New Boss**** " and hit the call button. He bit his lip as he listened to the dial tone.

Soos sat with Dipper, Wendy, Mabel and Melody around the table in the kitchen, scarfing down his infinite pizza slice as best he could, seeing as how it regenerated with every bite he took;all the while, everybody had to stick with regular pizza, courtesy of Gideon. Soos smiled to himself, a wave of nostalgia washing over him as he gently ruffled Mabel's hair, causing her to duck away from his hand. She began to pat her hair down into place, as Wendy and Dipper laughed at her, she had pizza sauce in her hair; which she ended up embedding into her hair. Everyone was having such a good time, nobody heard the phone going off.

" ** **T**** _ ** **his is Mr. Mystery of the Mystery Shack, sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll try and get back to you.****_ " Gideon growled in frustration, then sighed as it beeped, allowing him to leave his message, "Soos, I-it's Gideon...Look, somethin' happened downtown t'night and I'm sure y'all hear 'bout it on the news but...Tucker got int'a an accident, he crashed his motorcycle int'a Manly Dan's truck. I'll call back when I learn somethin' 'bout his condition, ok? Bye now." He hung up and sighed again, this really was all his fault. He put his face into his palms and sobbed softly, the necklace hanging around his neck glowing a soft blue; he quickly tucked it into his shirt before continuing to sob into his hands.

It wasn't until Wendy had to leave for the night did Soos realize he had a message, he picked up the phone and hit the messages button, " _Soos, I-it's Gideon...Look, somethin' happened downtown t'night and I'm sure y'all hear 'bout it on the news but...Tucker got int'a an accident, he crashed his motorcycle int'a Manly Dan's truck. I'll call back when I learn somethin' 'bout his condition, ok? Bye now."_ Soos then nearly dropped the phone, he rushed to get this coat and shoes, causing Melody and the rest of the group to look at him with both curiosity and worry.

"Soos...what happened?" Melody asked as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, making him slow down and look at her. He sighed and went into a short explanation on the situation. Everyone gasped, and Mabel began to tear up, causing Wendy to quickly get her a tissue.

"I'll need a ride up to the hospital." Soos said as he started to collect change for a cab.

"No way man, I'll drive." Wendy said as she twirled the keys to her truck around on her ring finger, causing him to nod in thanks before kissing Melody ("I KNEW IT!" "Mabel, be quiet!") and joining Wendy out in her truck, they both waved as the departed. Dipper and Mabel soon went up to their room, both of their minds on the boy in the hospital;however, both for different reasons. Dipper paced the floor before his bed, chewing absentmindedly on a pen as he thought, while Mabel was talking into her pillow. Dipper sighed as he then walked over to his sister, sitting beside her and patting her back.

"It's alright, I'm sure he'll be ok." He said as he tried to make her roll over to look at him, and he smiled as he was successful; she turned and then laid her head on his lap, looking up at him. He smiled and began to calmly stroke her hair, causing her to curl up into a tired ball, and yawn softly. He then reached over and pulled a blanket over and laid it across her, then lifted her head off his lap and onto a pillow; she had fallen asleep on him. He smiled softly as he then lifted himself from her bed, and walked over to the window, looking out into the night. He knew he heard that name before...and not just when Soos would mention it either, he heard it somewhere that he couldn't very well recall.

He didn't even remember what he looked like, seeing as how when he came into the shop he didn't get the best look at him; still, it gnawed at the back of his mind of _where_ he heard it before. He sighed and sat on his bed, too deep in thought to boot Waddles off of it as he laid down, "Good Pig..." He muttered as he rolled over to face the walls, the weight of exhaustion being to drag down on his eyelids, why did he seem so tired lately? He yawned softly and simply marked it up to the events of the past few days;and finally let his eyelids slide down, allowing him to be consumed by sleep once more that day.

 _A boy began to stroll into the forest, a small military camouflage bag resting upon his shoulder as he sung softly to himself, "We'll meet again~. Don't know where, don't know when~" He stopped when he heard something behind him, but just shrugged it off. Why was this part of Dipper's dream? and more importantly, why was he going into the deeper part of the forest?! Dipper tried to stop him by jumping in front of him, but he was about as tangible as a ghost, he should know, he's met a few. He shivered at the cold feeling of being passed through , and groaned. This wasn't a dream, it was a vision! He hated these, but Dipper knew he had to follow the guy to his destination...or go spy on Wendy; he much rather would've chosen the latter, but he knew this was shown to him for a reason._

 _The boy walked until he reached a very small clearing, then walked under a tree, seemingly kneeling down to look at something, "Who the hell leaves something this cool lyin' around?" He asked as he sat down, revealing to Dipper it was the stone body of Bill Cipher he had found, he gasped. He again tried to stop him from even looking at it, but he couldn't seem to get his attention. The boy then noticed it's hand was sticking out, and looked at it, "Well, nice to meet you too." he said as he reached out his hand to shake it with the statue's own._

 ** ****Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I don't want this chapter to go on for too long. Also, I had an idea that I would like to ask a few people, so anybody who'd like to be on my private team of...people who come up with ideas and shit, just message me. Thank you for reading my horrible crap,^^****


End file.
